


Fathoms Below

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Atlantis, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Magic, Merpeople, Prince!Percy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Atlantis is cursed. A prophecy claims it will sink one day. The royal family has long since tried to avert that prophecy and Prince Perseus is the latest in line. He had become a great hero and yet his heroics aren't enough to break the curse.Only when he is on a quest with the Argo II and meets Lord Triton does he find a solution.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Triton, look inside for side-pairings
Comments: 15
Kudos: 421





	Fathoms Below

PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO || Tritercy || Fathoms Below || Tritercy || PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO

Title: Fathoms Below – The Last Prince of Atlantis

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mermaid AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, ancient AU, incest, magic, merpeople

Main Pairing: Triton/Percy

Side Pairings: Reyna/Annabeth, Jaon/Calypso, Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis

Godly Characters: Triton

Summary: Atlantis is cursed. A prophecy claims it will sink one day. The royal family has long since tried to avert that prophecy and Prince Perseus is the latest in line. He had become a great hero and yet his heroics aren't enough to break the curse. Only when he is on a quest with the Argo II and meets Lord Triton does he find a solution.

**Fathoms Below**

_The Last Prince of Atlantis_

Atlantis was cursed. It was beautiful and rich. Too beautiful and too rich. Many, many years ago, its royal family had boasted about it, claiming it to be more beautiful than Olympus, claiming they were richer than Lord Hades himself. Atlantis was an island kingdom, a trading post that was so perfectly located that it worked as the perfect spot where the mainland and the various smaller island kingdoms deeper into the sea could meet. Boasting about being better than the gods was never a good idea and the royal family came to regret it. The people came to regret it.

The gods cursed Atlantis, a prophecy was received, claiming that in a hundred years, Atlantis would sink to the bottom of the ocean. The more time passed, the more people started to dismiss it as a myth. Maybe that was why they had chosen a hundred years, to make the people think they were safe so they would stay instead of flee. For the royal family however, it was a serious threat.

King Paulos and Queen Salome took it very seriously, for the doomed deadline was coming up within their life-time. The birth of their son Prince Perseus seemed like a blessing, particularly since he was the son of Poseidon. The back then princess had fallen for a handsome stranger at the beach only days before the arrival of her fiance and when the prince was born, both knew the child to be of godly descent. When they came to realize his biological father was Poseidon, they thought it was a blessing, a chance to save their kingdom – after all, Atlantis was doomed to be swallowed by the ocean, the very realm Poseidon ruled over. Poseidon had a soft spot for his son and, the day they had learned the truth, he had admitted that Perseus would be their solution.

As soon as Percy could hold a sword, the general started to train him. He was raised on the stories of great heroes, like his namesake Perseus. The greatest heroes laid only a few generations behind and Percy soaked it all up with sparkly, wide eyes. He grew up knowing he had to be a hero, had to save his people. He carried this burden with pride, even when it was time to leave.

"You're just a child, Percy", whispered his mother gently, kissing his forehead.

"I'm sixteen, mom. I slayed the Minotaur when I was twelve", argued Percy and blushed.

"Yes, and I said you're just a child back then too."

"Sally. It's Percy's decision. He thinks he can help this way."

Sally furrowed her brows as she turned to take her husband's hand. "But Paul..."

Paul smiled and squeezed her hand before pulling her close. It was true that Percy had slayed the Minotaur when he was twelve – like all monsters, the Minotaur did not stay dead forever and after Theseus had slayed it, it reformed decades later, terrorizing the people once more. Percy had been visiting by chance, his best friend Princess Anna Elisabet, or Annabeth for short, was a descendant of Queen Ariadne and the two had grown up close. Much like Theseus and Ariadne, Percy and Annabeth defeated the Minotaur together. It had been Percy's first heroic deed and it had let hope blossom in the hearts of his people. Since then, Percy knew he _had_ to be their savior.

Over the past four years, Percy had only traveled within the archipelago, saving people on Atlantis and on the islands close-by. None held a solution for their problem though.

"I'm just... farther away is more dangerous", whispered Sally.

Percy smiled and wrapped his arms around her to pull her into a tight hug. "Mom. I _will_ be fine. Annabeth says the crew is strong and cunning. A collection of people with different talents. _My_ talents could help. I'm a son of Poseidon. This is... big. We're going places. I could... Maybe, somewhere out there, there will be a solution. This way, I can find it. It's not here in Atlantis, mom."

"I know you're right, Percy", sighed Sally and squeezed him a little tighter. "I just..."

"You worry. Because you're my mom", grinned Percy fondly, kissing her cheek. "I worry too, I worry about our kingdom. It's my responsibility to save it."

"And sometimes I worry that this was... asking too much of you too early", whispered Sally.

"I'm strong. I can do this, mom", promised Percy seriously.

"I know you can. You're so, _so_ strong, Percy", sighed Sally, kissing his forehead.

"And we're so very proud of you, Percy", assured Paul with a smile. "Be safe, son."

"I'll be", promised Percy. "I'll miss you so much."

Percy wrapped his arms around them both, pulling his parents into a tight hug. He was so eager for this quest. Annabeth had met them, the Argo II. A young hero named Jason, after _the_ Jason, was on a quest to find the Golden Fleece to save his sister's life. His best friend Leontios, a son of Hephaestus, had built the ship and thought the parallels too obvious to not name it Argo II. Annabeth had sent a letter and asked him if he wished to join the quest, perhaps along the way, they could find a solution for Atlantis' problems too.

/break\

"Prince Perseus! It is so great to have you join our crew. Annabeth talks about you a lot."

Percy blinked, looking startled as the blonde guy suddenly hugged him, laughing. "Uhm. Percy."

"Right. Yeah. Annabeth said that, but with royalty, I guess let's be safe. I'm Jason. Captain of the Argo II and leader of the Argonauts. It's good to have you on our quest."

Jason smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. Percy shifted the weight of his things in the bag over his shoulder a little to follow Jason onto the ship. His parents and half the kingdom were gathered at the harbor to bid him goodbye. He stood there and watched them as the ship left harbor.

"Nervous?", asked Jason where he stood next to Percy.

"I mean... a bit", shrugged Percy, frowning as his home seemed to grow smaller in the distance. "I've left Atlantis before. But never this far... with no actual plans..."

"I feel you", sighed Jason, looking more serious now. "I never left my kingdom before Thalia got sick. Not once. I'm glad I had my two best friends with me. We... It was just the three of us when we left with the Argo II, before we gathered more of a crew. C'mon, let's meet them."

Jason wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led Percy over toward the steering wheel where a mischievous looking guy with curls stood. The guy immediately waved at him and grinned.

"Leontios, the pilot of this ship. But you can call me Leo."

"Nice to meet you. Beautiful ship you built there", grinned Percy.

"Ah. This one, I like him", declared Leo. "He gets it."

Jason all the while whistled to get a girl in the crow's nest down. She swung down on a rope, whooping all the way. Percy stared stunned at the girl with chopped brown hair and sparkling iridescent eyes. She was a little taller than Percy, six-pack visible as her shirt was tied up below the boobs, wearing pants. She waved at Percy and straightened her head.

"Hi. I'm Piper. Me, Jason and Leo, we started this quest. Glad you're joining us. We could use some more muscle. And the eye-candy is also appreciated, gorgeous."

Piper winked at Percy, before she made her way back up onto the crow's nest. Blushing furiously, Percy turned toward Jason, completely lost as to what to do. Jason just chuckled and shook his head, patting him on the back and leading him below deck.

"Don't mind her. Piper is a flirt. Or as she likes to say, she 'appreciates the prettier things in life'. Her and me used to date before the quest. And her and Annabeth having an... on again off again thing is what brought Annabeth onto the quest, actually", supplied Jason. "Ah. Speaking of the devil. You know Annabeth already, now meet Annabeth's better half and my oldest friend. Reyna."

"Oh. I've heard _so much_ about you!", exclaimed Percy eagerly, going to hug Reyna.

The beautiful woman looked a little startled, but smiled. "Annabeth warned me. You're a hugger and easily grow attached. She said my fate was sealed the day I first kissed her, huh."

"A—absolutely. As long as you don't hurt my best friend, you and me are friends", stated Percy.

Once he released Reyna from the hug, she sat back down next to Annabeth, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer. Annabeth offered her best friend a kind smile.

"You will fit right in with the crew", promised Annabeth.

"Wait. You just said that Reyna is your oldest friend. But Leo and Piper were your original crew", noted Percy confused, turning from the girls back to the captain. "Why wasn't Reyna on it then?"

"Because _I_ was trying... a different approach at first", offered Reyna. "I grew up close to both Jason and Thalia and after she was poisoned and Jason left for his quest, I... thought it best if I were looking for the salvation elsewhere. I traveled, with Thalia's crew for a while. But in the end, I... decided to leave that up to Thalia's other friends and joined Jason instead."

"Admittedly, it was after me, Leo and Piper got ourselves into... quite the situation", sighed Jason.

Furrowing his brows interested, Percy sat down with Annabeth and Reyna. "Tell me more."

Jason heaved another sigh, leaning against the wall opposite them. "We ship-wrecked. I was separated from Leo and Piper, stranded on an island. Ogygia, you may have heard of it."

"_The_ Ogygia?", gasped Percy, leaning forward. "How was it? How did you escape?"

"Well, _he_ didn't escape", grunted Reyna pointedly. "Piper and Leo were washed ashore together and went onto rebuilding the ship to find Jason. _They_ recruited me. And Jason? He couldn't escape Ogygia. Ogygia's curse is that you can only leave after Calypso falls in love with you and _then_ you have to choose between the girl and leaving. He couldn't leave her. Leo, Piper and me had to come and save them _both_. After that, I decided to join the crew."

"Dinner is ready, you lot."

In came a beautiful caramel-haired woman carrying a tray and a smile. Percy stared in utter awe. Calypso was a fabled nymph from the old days and they just... made her a crew-member.

"Cally, love! Meet our newest crew member", declared Jason. "This is Percy. Pardon me, Prince Perseus of Atlantis. He's going to join our quest for the Golden Fleece."

"Atlantis you say?", whispered Calypso thoughtfully. "Is that still above the surface?"

"For now, but the expiration date is coming up soon", sighed Percy. "That's why I'm joining you on this quest. I hope to find a way to save my people while aiding you."

"Mh", nodded Calypso and tilted her head. "I'm curious to see how valiant you are, Prince Perseus. For now, go and get Leo and Piper to come below deck for dinner."

/break\

Annabeth was right. Percy _did_ fit right in. He had a lot of fun with Leo and Piper, Calypso was a sweetheart who was like the mom to them all in a way and he sparred a lot with Jason and Reyna. He learned there were three other crew-members – Nico, Frank and Hazel – who were on a little bit of a side-quest trying to break _Hazel's curse_. They had promised to rejoin after they broke it though.

"You any closer to finding a way around your curse?", asked Reyna.

She splashed water into her face and gasped. Her and Percy had been going at it hard for the past hour. There was not much you could do on a ship aside from sparring, eating and sleeping. They had a pool of sea-water on deck for bathing. So while Reyna just splashed herself, Percy threw himself into the pool, gasping happily as the salt-water soaked his clothes.

"I... am no closer than I was three weeks ago when I boarded this ship", grunted Percy. "I like helping people. Love the missions we're taking, the good we do, but..."

"But you wanna do good for _your_ people, that's... nothing to be ashamed of", offered Piper, laying sprawled out in the sun and having watched them spar. "It's the same for us."

"It is?", asked Percy nearly hopefully.

Reyna chuckled as she sat down with her girlfriend on the steps leading up to the steering wheel. Annabeth was studying a map, planning their course, though she put it down when she realized Reyna was sitting next to her. Smiling at Reyna, Annabeth leaned into her a little.

"Percy, we're not on this quest for selfish reasons to do good for the world. We're looking for the Golden Fleece, very selfishly, to save our friend", offered Reyna gently. "Doing good along the way feels good, but every quest we finish that only helps others and doesn't bring us closer to the Golden Fleece... it always leaves a bitter feeling."

Reyna wrapped her arm around Annabeth's waist, running her thumb in circles over Annabeth's hipbone. Percy grinned as he watched them for a moment before closing his eyes and tilting his head back to feel the heat of the sun on his face. Laying in the salt-water and feeling the sun was like... like being back home. He hadn't expected to miss home this much.

"It's just... a lot of pressure", sighed Percy. "It's... _so many_ lives depend on me..."

"Okay, but like. Run by me why you people aren't just abandoning ship? Or, well, island?", called Leo curiously. "I mean. You literally had a one century eviction notice. You could have just left."

"...They can't", admitted Percy softly. "It's part of the curse. No one aside from the royal family can leave Atlantis. We're a trading spot, but... all trading happens by other ships arriving there."

"...Oh damn. That's vicious", grunted Leo surprised. "So like you couldn't even last-minute evacuate? Not even the... children and women?"

"No human born on the island can leave the island", sighed Percy. "It's why I _have_ to find the solution. I have to. I don't know how, but I _can't_ fail."

"Lot of pressure, pretty boy", noted Piper gently. "We'll... find something. I'm sure."

"Thanks, guys. You're awesome", said Percy with a small smile.

/break\

The deadline was drawing closer and closer, Percy was more unfocused the closer it drew. He messed up. He knew it was his fault, at part – and only at part, because honestly, they were battling the Kraken and that was a hard fight. Percy was a son of Poseidon, but that didn't make him almighty. The ship took a big hit and the Kraken took... Percy.

When Percy woke up, he was in a cave, with a tentacle wrapped around his waist. Great. He had been abducted under the sea. But at least him and not one of his friends, who couldn't breath under water. Groaning, he tried to wiggle out of the tentacle, but it gripped him tight.

"Great. Just great", muttered Percy irritated, kicking the Kraken.

"My, my, my. Not the usual damsel in distress I get to save, but... surely pretty enough."

Percy furrowed his brows and turned toward whoever was talking to him. Underwater. Who _could_. And oh. It was a merman. Green skin and two tails, flapping. He was holding a trident, glaring at the Kraken. That six-pack and those arms – wow. His eyes were like cut emeralds and his black hair was gently floating in the water. Percy glared at the hot merman.

"I am not a damsel. I am not in distress", growled Percy. "I got this handled."

"...Ah, yes. You look absolutely like you got it", snorted the merman. "I'll not get in your way."

Percy continued to struggle. The Kraken seemed to be asleep, as it hadn't eaten him yet. Just holding him. Percy frowned annoyed as he couldn't seem to free himself. The merman just floated there with his arms crossed, an amused expression on his face. This went on for a little while.

"...Okay, fine. Save me", growled Percy annoyed.

"How very generous of you to allow me to save you."

The merman swam closer and then whistled, waking the Kraken up. Percy's eyes widened dramatically. Was the guy insane? Did he really need to flex this hard that he had to wake the Kraken first so he could _really-really_ fight him? Urgh, show-offs. The worst kind of heroes. Or rather want-to-be heroes. Percy had encountered enough of those over the years.

The Kraken immediately zoomed in on the merman and attacked him, wrapping his tentacles around him and bringing him up to his face to... rub his head against the merman...?

"Bad Kraken. No, very bad. We don't abduct surface dwellers", chided the merman sternly.

"_But he smells like boss_", whined a sudden voice.

"I do not care what he smells like, we don't abduct humans! Bad Kraken, let him go."

The Kraken whined and let go of Percy. Blinking stunned, Percy looked at the beast and then at the merman, who was basically cuddling the Kraken like it was a pet. Percy furrowed his brows.

"...What the actual fuck", grunted Percy slowly.

"This is the Kraken. He is my guard, as Zerberus is uncle Hades' guard", stated the merman.

"...When you say 'uncle Hades'...", drawled Percy very carefully.

"I am King Triton, ruler of merpeople and son of Poseidon. Which, I am assuming you are too, since the Kraken only took you based on scent. Now, who are you?"

"Prince... Perseus of Atlantis, son of Poseidon", replied Percy. "Uh, nice to meet you, brother?"

"No. Do not call me that", snorted Triton unimpressed. "You're a little human prince. I am the heir to the ocean. We gods do not consider you little demigods our _siblings_. Those I grew up with are my siblings. You are... an inconvenience I am stuck with right now because my pet decided to play fetch. Now, where do you come from?"

"I just said. Prince of Atlantis", grunted Percy and crossed his arms.

"Yes. I heard you", sighed Triton, looking annoyed. "I doubt my Kraken attacked Atlantis. He doesn't _do_ land. Also, that name sounds vaguely familiar... why is that?"

"Cursed to sink, maybe you heard about that", sighed Percy. "And I was on a ship."

"Ah. Yes, that. I remember", nodded Triton. "Mh. Interesting. Come along, Perseus."

"Percy, actually. I prefer Percy", offered Percy as Triton took him by the arm. "Hey!"

"Shush. Also, legs. Why do you choose to have legs?"

Triton looked irritated and waved a hand. Percy yelped when his legs turned into a beautiful, sleek blue tail. He stared in awe as he flapped his fins, just to be dragged along and out of the cave.

"Hey, where are you dragging me, stop it!", exclaimed Percy annoyed. "I do not appreciate being manhandled like this, you arrogant _prick_."

Triton immediately let go of him and stared in surprise, both eyebrows raised. "What did you just call me, little mortal?"

"A prick. An arrogant prick, actually", snarled Percy agitated. "I don't like being manhandled and pushed around. If you want me to go somewhere, _ask nicely_, or fuck off."

"I am... I am a _god_. I am the king of this place. And you dare to talk to me like this?"

"What do I care if you're a god?", huffed Percy and straightened his back. "I don't _care_ about how important you gods think you are. Gods think themselves so important that if _one_ mortal insults them they have to curse _an entire island_!" And at this point, Percy was gone too far to slow down, screaming at this god what he had always meant to scream at the gods. "An entire island of innocent people! If they had at least only cursed the linage of my family, we would bear our bloodline's guilt, but those are _innocent_ people, they didn't do anything wrong, they don't deserve to _die_!"

Triton looked even more taken aback at that, like no one had ever talked this honestly to him. Well, he was a god and a king, no one spoke to him like that, that much was for sure. Percy knew he was being stupid, but honestly, what was the guy supposed to do?

"You... really dare to speak to me like that", grunted Triton stunned.

"Yeah", huffed Percy, slowly calming down. "Whatcha gonna do? Curse my entire home island? Sorry, that's already taken and literally going down in less than a year."

To Percy's surprise, Triton started laughing loudly. "You. You amuse me. Now come. I gave you the tail to make you swim faster. I will help you find your ship."

"...Oh", muttered Percy, suddenly feeling very stupid about his outburst.

"Never mind that. Just come along. If I may...?", asked Triton amused, holding out a hand.

Blushing despite himself, Percy took the offered arm and let Triton lead the way. For a while, they swam in silence, Percy in awe of the fishes and scenery around him.

"It's... beautiful here", whispered Percy gently. "This is... breathtaking."

"It is", agreed Triton, eyes drawn to what Percy was looking at too. "Tell me about you, mortal."

"Percy. It's Percy. I have a name. You wouldn't want to be called 'merman' either."

"...Percy", grunted Triton, looking amused again.

"I am... the prince of Atlantis", offered Percy after a moment. "It's my responsibility to find a way to break the curse, so I've been going on quests half my life now. I'm a hero."

"And have you found a way yet?", asked Triton intrigued.

"...Would I have yelled at you about how my kingdom is soon going to sink if I had...?"

"Fair point", chuckled Triton. "Well, I wish you good luck on your quest."

"...Thank you?", nodded Percy suspiciously.

"Don't make it sound like that. Not every god is vengeful and there is nothing your people have done to me, I don't actually wish innocent people death", grunted Triton.

Percy grinned a little at that before he got distracted by a group of dolphins. They paused for a bit, for one because Percy wanted to play with the dolphins but also because his tail was cramping.

"I'm not used to swimming for that long", sighed Percy as he leaned back and relaxed.

"It's okay. You swam an impressively long way for someone new to a tail", praised Triton.

"Uh, thanks", nodded Percy awkwardly. "So... while we're just here... tell me about yourself?"

"I am the king of Oceania, the kingdom of merpeople", offered Triton after a moment. "It's a lot of responsibility, in the end _all_ merpeople in all the seas and oceans answer to me. But I carry this responsibility with pride."

"I get that", sighed Percy before pausing. "I mean, I'm not a king yet. But... the responsibility thing? I've carried the responsibility that _all_ lives in my kingdom depend on me since I was little."

"What is it you're doing to try and break the curse?", asked Triton interested.

"I joined this quest. The quest for the Golden Fleece", offered Percy.

"...Is that still going on?", grunted Triton with furrowed brows.

"Well, no. It's going on _again_. Since the sheep reformed... and it's needed again", replied Percy. "They're looking for the Golden Fleece. I... I just hope that while traveling all these different kingdoms, I may find some way to save my people from drowning. So far, no luck."

"Mh...", grunted Triton thoughtfully.

"So—o, how does one acquire the Kraken as a pet?", asked Percy curiously.

"Well. He was terrorizing a village and I just... put him in his place. Turned out he was just seeking attention. If you feed him properly and give him the appropriate amount of affection, he is quite tame", elaborated Triton. "He's a very good boy, actually."

"That's cute", grinned Percy and tilted his head. "You make him sound like a puppy."

"What is a puppy?", asked Triton with a blank expression.

"Wha—You don't know what a puppy is?!", exclaimed Percy with a traumatized look.

Triton cracked a smile before laughing. "You _did_ hear me compare the Kraken to Zerberus earlier, yes? I am just... pulling your tail. You're very entertaining, Percy."

Percy huffed and swatted at Triton's chest. "You're awful for a king."

"I'm simply having fun", smirked Triton amused. "Ah, see. The surface."

"...Oh", whispered Percy, feeling oddly disappointed.

They broke the surface and Percy gasped as he took a deep breath. Looking around, he saw the shore and he saw their ship there, the others walking around, yelling, probably trying to repair it quickly so they could go and find Percy. Magic buzzed around him once more and he could feel his tail parting into two legs. The tail had been great. The ocean had been great.

"...Thank you", whispered Percy. "For bringing me back here."

"You're welcome... Prince Perseus", nodded Triton with a charming smile.

Oddly enough, it made Percy blush. And then the merman dove and swam off again. Shaking his head, Percy made his way to the shore, where as soon as he emerged he was being pulled into a tight hug by Leo, immediately followed by Annabeth and Piper.

"Percy, how did you survive? Where are you coming from? What _happened_?"

"I... don't know", said Percy after a moment. "I swam for _a while_ to get here."

Which was the truth. He wasn't ready to admit the whole part with Triton yet. Calypso smiled gently at him as she got to hug him next, patting him on the back, while Reyna and Jason approached.

"We're glad we don't have to go rescue you", chuckled Reyna.

/break\

They had just slayed a drakon and freed a princess. Literally. Now they had earned their stay at the bar. They were drinking, eating a feast they had bought for themselves. Piper and Leo were dancing and laughing, Reyna and Annabeth were making out in the corner, while Jason had already drunk too much and was deep asleep with his head in Calypso's lap. She was running her fingers through Jason's hair while smiling down at him. Percy sat next to her, watching Piper and Leo.

"Have you found a solution?", asked Calypso softly.

"When. No", groaned Percy, resting his forehead against Calypso's shoulder.

"Truly, nothing?", asked Calypso curiously. "Nothing in recent quests gave you an idea...?"

"You're saying that like I should know something", huffed Percy confused.

Calypso smiled indulgently, wrapping an arm around Percy's shoulders. "You're cute. I know you'll figure it out. I have a good feeling with this."

"...Thank you, Cally, you're awesome", hummed Percy, cuddling into her.

"Percy! Percy, Percy, Percy!"

He startled when Leo came running up to him, waving a letter at Percy. Blinking sluggishly, he accepted the letter, though he didn't quite know where it came from.

"What's that?", asked Percy confused.

"It is for you", declared Piper. "Apparently, it was sent to the harbor. Apparently, your parents are really trying to reach you and sent the same letter out to various harbors around, trying to estimate where we'd next be. I wonder if something happened with your curse?"

"Maybe it's been broken?", asked Leo curiously. "Read it!"

Percy furrowed his brows and scanned over the letter. "...It's vague. They want me to return home. It seems urgent. You guys think we could...?"

"We'll leave right away in the morning", assured Reyna seriously. "As soon as everyone is sober."

"Thank you", whispered Percy, worry settling in the pit of his stomach.

What could this be about? He doubted they found a way to break the curse. There was no way to break the curse. It... He had come to terms with that a few weeks ago during this quest. There was nothing he could do. The gods had cursed them. No mortal could break it. The deadline was coming closer, maybe his parents wanted to spend their last few weeks together...?

/break\

"Stop pacing, Perce", grunted Piper, nudging him.

"I can't not pace. Something is happening. Something is up", grunted Percy. "And home is _right there_. I can see it but we're still half an hour away from it."

He glared and gestured viciously at the horizon. Annabeth and Reyna exchanged a look and then hooked Percy by the arms from either side, pulling him over to sit down and keeping him in place.

"Stop it. We're here for you, Percy", stated Reyna firmly.

"Yeah. Whatever it is, we'll face it together", agreed Annabeth gently. "We're going to be right there with you, whatever it is. And we will find a way to break your curse, together."

"You guys are amazing, I am so grateful to have you all as my friends", sighed Percy.

"Come on, for now, you eat something", declared Calypso. "It may be a quest or dangerous and you better face that on a sated stomach, I made a plate with bread, cheese and smoked meat."

"You are _the_ best, if Jason doesn't marry you, I will!", exclaimed Percy, shoving meat in his mouth.

"Hey!", called Jason out. "I'll make you walk the plank if you come onto my girl!"

Calypso laughed and looked over at the captain fondly. For the remainder of the journey they ate and tried to actively distract Percy until they reached the harbor. The king and queen were already awaiting them, looking eager but also concerned. As soon as Percy touched the ground, his mom practically broke into a sprint to pull him into a tight hug.

"Percy, oh, I missed you so much", whispered Sally, sighing.

"Mom, what happened, why did you send the letter?", asked Percy worried.

"Because we have a royal visitor and he brought a proposal with him. Well... two proposals", replied Paul before getting a hug of his own. "I missed you, son. It's good to have you home."

"Royal visitor?", asked Percy confused.

"Come, to the palace first. And bring your crew", offered Paul.

"Hello, King Paulos, Queen Salome. It's... a pleasure to meet you." Jason bowed deep.

"Please. Paul and Sally", laughed Sally. "It's wonderful to meet you, Prince Jason. Come along."

Jason and the crew followed the royal family to the palace. Inside, in the room his parents were leading him to, stood a man. Tall and handsome, with a well-trimmed beard and slightly wavey black hair, his eyes like cut emeralds. Something about him and his features seemed eerily familiar, but Percy couldn't quite pinpoint it. The man's face seemed to light up when he laid eyes on Percy.

"It is good to see you again, Prince Percy", greeted the man and took Percy's hand to kiss.

"...Again?", echoed Percy, looking confused. "I'm sorry, I don't-"

"You do", whispered the man, mischief sparkling in his eyes. "My _puppy_ found you."

Percy's eyes widened. "...What. _How_. You... Legs!"

"Is he having a stroke?", whispered Leo loudly. "I think he's having a stroke."

"This is King Triton. Lord Triton? God and king at once", grunted Paul. "Bit confusing."

"...A god. Here. Why? Oh, is it another curse? I'd like to get off the island first before it gets cursed again", grunted Piper a bit disturbed. "So...?"

"I proposed to the king and queen a way to save the people of Atlantis", stated Triton and straightened his back, looking from the crew to the royal family.

"You... You can break the curse?", asked Percy surprised. "And you'd do that... for me?"

"No", chuckled Triton and shook his head. "I can't break the curse. I'm not insane enough to mess with Olympus and gain their anger. But I do have a loophole that will save your people."

"Anything", whispered Percy, voice shaky as he stepped up to Triton. "Anything."

"You should not be that fast with saying that", grunted Paul, a deep frown on his face.

"So there's a catch. There's always a catch with gods", commented Piper dryly.

"I will use my powers to turn _your_ people into _my_ people", stated Triton with a small half-smirk on his lips. "I can turn them into merpeople, as I did for you. But that requires a lot of magic and _your_ people are not very likely to just willingly accept a change in ruler. So my condition for doing this and accepting all of these refugees into my kingdom is that you become my consort. That way, your people _will_ become my people and my people become your people."

"...Did the hot god just propose to Percy?", whispered Leo stunned. "Did not see that coming."

"Wait, what does he mean by turning Percy into a merman?", asked Piper curiously.

"Oh, they met before. When Percy was abducted by the Kraken", supplied Calypso with a small smile. "I could feel cousin Triton's magic on him. I _am_ a nymph of the ocean, after all. I'm sensitive to water-magic. I... have suspected Triton would offer a solution."

Everyone from the crew kind of stared at her at that, but Percy was still too busy staring at Triton. "I... I need to... I need... I'm just going to..." He stormed out of the room.

/break\

"Hey there. Mind if I sit with you?"

Percy turned around startled to see Annabeth. "How did you find me here...?"

"Dork, this is your favorite sport in all of your country", huffed Annabeth. "You showed me this beach when we were six, when I was visiting Atlantis with my parents for the first time."

Annabeth smiled as she sat down next to Percy on the sandy beach. Both turned to look out at the sea. Percy loved the sea _so much_. But... living under the sea? Marrying a _stranger_...?

"What should I do, Annie?", whispered Percy with a worried expression. "I mean, there is no question what I should do. I have to save my people at any cost, but..."

"I know", sighed Annabeth, wrapping her arms around him. "You're too kind sometimes. You could leave. But you would never even _consider_ it, because... you just couldn't."

"Would you mind giving us a moment?"

Percy frowned and both turned to look at Triton who stood with his arms crossed. Annabeth exchanged a look with Percy and only at his nod did she get up and leave. Clearing his throat, Triton approached to stand next to Percy, eyes on the slowly setting sun in the distance.

"Why?", asked Percy softly and pulled his legs up.

"Because I have never met anyone like you. You talked back to me, not caring who I am. I'm the king, no one dares talk back to me, everyone always sugarcoats everything and bows too deep. You speak your mind, you have strong opinions and a strong sense of moral. You're also very gorgeous. You put your people first, before anything else, and that, above all else, is a quality I have direly been looking for in a potential consort. You're... perfect. I want you. I will help your people, if you agree to become my consort to rule them, and my people, _together_."

"And if I don't marry you, you let my people die", grunted Percy. "What a great choice."

There was a stretch of silence. "I wouldn't. Even if you don't agree to marry me. I don't want you as a possession, I don't want you to resent me. I _do_ think that you are... the kind of person I want to rule beside. The kind of person I want to rule my people, at my side."

"...Okay", whispered Percy, not looking away from the ocean.

/_One Year Later_\

"_Play with me! Play with me! Please, please, please!_"

Percy groaned and rolled over in bed, swatting at his husband's chest. "Your pet-Kraken is awake."

"But he wants to play with you, love", countered Triton dryly, wrapping an arm around Percy. "I _told_ you no Kraken inside the castle, but you went all 'oh but the puppy-dog eyes, it can't be that bad'. Well, this is what happens when you invite the Kraken into the castle. He wants to play at four in the morning. Your mess, you take care of it."

Groaning once more, Percy stretched out his fins. A small smile was playing on his lips as he looked at his fins. He loved the tail. He loved the ocean, loved living under the sea. The merpeople had been so welcoming, not just of him but also of his people. Atlantis sank to the bottom of the ocean, as the prophecy had always said, but the people still lived in it. Percy's parents were governing Atlantis, while Percy had moved into the palace with his husband. It had been a tentative, political marriage at first. They ruled fairly and well side by side. And then they started dating and with every day that Percy lived at the palace, he found something else about his husband that he appreciated and came to love. Smiling to himself, Percy buried his face in Triton's chest.

"How about you go seek the Argo and play with Leo? I know you lo—ove Leo."

"_Oh! Leo! Leo, yes! Chase the ship! But no damaging ship!_" The Kraken swam away excitedly.

"You have a wonderful way with the creatures of our realm", whispered Triton fondly.

He leaned down to press a kiss against Percy's hair. Percy sighed contently and snuggled closer to Triton. He had always been meant to be a king and it had always scared him, because he never saw himself as a leader. But it turned out that he was actually rather good at it. The people trusted him, sought him out. It had been a lot to learn, considering he knew nothing about merpeople-customs before the wedding, but Triton helped him out.

"What's on the agenda for today, Tri?", asked Percy, fingers tracing his husband's six-pack.

"We are going to visit camp to welcome the newest young guppies to a summer of training", offered Triton slowly. "It is always encouraging when I do this and considering how much especially the younglings love you, it will be very exciting for them if you maybe tell a heroic tale from the surface world. You know how much they suck up your human stories."

Especially the kids really did love Percy's stories about the human world. It fascinated them, just like Percy had been fascinated by merpeople as a kid. That was the fun thing about it.

"I'd love it", grinned Percy excitedly. "Oh, and we're visiting mom and dad for dinner tomorrow."

"Wonderful, I'm looking forward to it", hummed Triton.

And it wasn't even a lie. Triton and Paul got along really well. Better than Percy did with his in-laws. Amphitrite was not a fan of him, though more so because he was a son of Poseidon and not because he was the husband of Triton. And Percy was just generally not on too good terms with Poseidon, after all the guy had basically abandoned Percy after siring him. Poseidon was trying and Percy wasn't completely shutting him down, but _oh_ Percy was most definitely going to make his biological father work for it. And Triton respected that and stood fully behind his husband.

"Love you, Tri", whispered Percy softly, pressing a kiss against Triton's collarbone.

"I love you too, little ocean", replied Triton gently.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as this Saturday's new multi-chapter Nicercy fic is going to be my 500th PJO fic, I kind of... wanted something more special than just another Nicercy oneshot (I wrote hundreds of those. Like, literally nearly three hundred) so I figured I'd take another shiny ship that I love and haven't done in a while! ^-^


End file.
